


[同人][ABO]#DMC #VD #NeroV  蠢蠢欲動

by HakunoLL



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 但丁相反, 但丁魔人懷孕！, 維吉爾人類狀態是O而魔人狀態是A
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunoLL/pseuds/HakunoLL
Summary: 在維吉爾懷過第二胎兼生下V之後（第一胎是尼祿），到但丁蠢蠢欲動了。地雷注意：但丁魔人Omega懷孕，愛他就是要讓他懷孕（第一次寫BL文，文筆和視點也很混亂，就只是寫爽的）靈感來至皇冬太太的ABO同人（DV），已經過作者同意https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240957OOC和BUG也是歸我，不會開車粵語書面語
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	[同人][ABO]#DMC #VD #NeroV  蠢蠢欲動

尼祿最近覺得他的叔叔但丁有點怪怪的。雖然他的家族本來就很奇葩，但是最近真的怪到他無法無視。

例如是突如其來的魔人化，而且是什麼也不做就一直保持魔人狀態，甚至被維吉爾捅了好幾次也沒反駁也沒有變回人的模樣，（要是平常的但丁肯定會邊反擊邊會火上加油）尼祿到現在還記得他打開Devil May Cry的門時卻看到紅色魔人在看雜誌那驚嚇的感覺。

還有他竟然神神秘秘的偷偷去找妮可，雖然從妮可興奮到快升天的模樣還有如機關槍說過不停就可以猜中，但是妮可卻不願意透露但丁找她何事，真夠莫名其妙。  
怎麼說，這個斯巴達家族整個就是混亂到會令人懷疑人生。

首先，他被告知是父親的維吉爾原來是他母親，而他的叔叔但丁才是父親。他們明明是雙胞胎兄弟卻亂倫生了自己，還在搞出一堆事件後丟下一切走去魔界，然後回來人間，還將維吉爾的人性部份V重新生下來成為自己的弟弟，後來這個瞹眛對象兼弟弟就被自己標記了，現在正坐在自己的大腿上和父親，噢不，是母親的維吉爾用電話對話。  
……所以這家族是受了什麼亂倫的咀咒嗎？

看到V皺著眉掛電話後尼祿忍不住吻一下V的眉，問道：「V，發生什麼事？」

「沒什麼大不了，但丁決定做某些事，而維吉爾為此有點生氣罷。」  
V雙手勾在尼祿的頸後，懶洋洋的說出似是和自己無關的事，但是以尼祿對V的了解，實際情況應該是非常糟糕，那對雙子搞不好已經在大打出手。  
「雖然我知道他們很耐打，但是，他們應該不會搞出人命……吧？」  
「誰知道呢。你要知道他們兩人也有點欠常識。而且比起他們，」將尼祿推倒在床上，並拉住尼祿的手直接往自己的屁股抓：「我更想和你搞到亂七八糟……」  
『天！這小魅魔為什麼又不穿內褲？』  
正想在心裡下定決心要說服V好好穿內褲，就給V挑起慾火，忘記了之後要做的事了。

＝＝＝

過幾天後尼祿才想起他應該要找一下維吉爾和但丁勸架，畢竟他們是兄弟也是伴侶，更是自己重要的親人。  
雖然他們兩人怎樣互捅也不會有事，但是那個DMC事務所物理上是會被爆的，他有點擔心那個事務所是否能支持下去。  
想一下還是決定魔人化帶著V一起飛過去看看情況。

正當尼祿和V推門入去時，就看到維吉爾在二樓被撞出來。  
這真的很少見，印象中也是但丁被插在牆上門上的，究竟……？

「呃，午安，父親。」尼祿看到維吉爾這模樣也不知道應該要怎麼辦，反倒是V一臉果然如此的臉玩著手仗慢慢的走到維吉爾躺下的地方，帶著嘲諷的語氣詢問躺在地上的男人：「看起來似乎不太好，需要幫忙嗎？」

「I can still fight.」維吉爾很快就站起來，拍了拍衣服的碎片，「倒是你們，為什麼會來？」  
「我……」  
「尼祿當然是來關心你們，免得你們死了也沒人知道。」尼祿還未想到要怎回應V就出聲了。  
「……」  
「父親？」尼祿從維吉爾的眼神中感覺到……有點不善？為什麼？

這時候尼祿才發現分布在空氣中的信息素和平常不同，維吉爾身上的肉桂香帶著壓迫感，看到自己來的時候甚至變得更冷冽，似是在拖壓，還有那個尾巴在甩法似乎很不爽。  
平常總令人覺得錯亂的Alpha香甜草莓香現在卻帶著和平常不同的燥熱。

「為什麼……？父親你……但丁他……？」  
尼祿實在覺得有點混亂，為什麼兩人的味道會變得和平常相反？雖然他知道雙子是同時有A和O兩個性別，他甚至親身面對過顯露身為Alpha一面的維吉爾，但是對Omega的但丁真的沒太大概念，畢竟但丁魔人化時也不會見到他亂噴信息素。

「這信息素的濃度還真的不得了，還好尼祿已經對我標記了，對吧？尼祿？」V走到尼祿的身邊抱住他散發安撫的蘋果香，嗅到戀人的香氣終於讓腦袋混亂的尼祿冷靜下來了。  
「嗯，謝謝你，V。  
父親，發生什麼事？我知道魔人化的但丁是Omega，但是這個濃度不是發情期才會有的嗎？難道但丁他…發、發…？」  
一直以來對但丁的印象也只有無恥的老Alpha，尼祿完全沒辦法將這便宜老爹和發情的Omega聯想起來。

「收起你所有非份之想，就算是那個但丁，他也依然是我的伴侶。」

「不不不，父親！我怎樣也不可能對但丁有非份……」  
「巴呢巴啦你們他X的吵死了！」尼祿話未說完便被但丁打斷，然後尼祿就看到但丁從房間走出來，魔人化的。

「我的伴侶？真虧你還有臉去講這種話啊！老子發情了你也在幹什麼？你什麼也沒幹！」但丁直接跳下來，咬牙切齒向著維吉爾咆哮，尼祿在旁邊看著只覺得混亂。  
『魔人原來也會發情嗎？但丁為什麼會發情？維吉爾為什麼什麼也沒做？究竟他X的發生什麼事？』腦袋裡有太多問題，他只能向一個人發問，  
「V你知道是什麼一回事嗎？」  
「我的男孩，Omega生理上會發情基本上只有一個目的，你知道是什麼來的。」無視在吵架甚至在大打出手的雙子，V溫柔地拉住尼祿往自己的腹部按著，「但丁是為了懷孕，就好像維吉爾當初懷孕生下你和我那樣生孩子，才會變成現在那樣子啊。」  
「WHAT THE FUCK!?」

「他X的你們很真的煩死了。V說對了。既然你老爸不想再生，老子我就唯有自己來生一個了。」閃過維吉爾的幻影劍，但丁承認了自己的目的了。

其實但丁自己也很清楚他要懷孕的難度有多高，單是他需要保持魔人化十個月就已經夠難，然後還要面對懷孕期間各種不適。天知道他懷孕期間會發生什麼事，搞不好一個不小心他變回人類孩子就沒有了。

只是但丁真的很想要屬於他和維吉爾的孩子，不是已經錯過他成長時期的尼祿（幸好他有好好成長），也不是借種重生的V，而是從零開始，看著孩子成長，獨立，流著他和維吉爾的血，擁有自己意志的孩子。  
理所當然的大家也反對了，維吉爾甚至不願意碰他，但是沒維吉爾根本不成事，因為只有維吉爾才能填滿他的空虛和這個身體。

「WHAT?但丁你瘋了嗎!?」尼祿聽到但丁的回應真的覺得但丁瘋了，他根本不可能懷孕的。  
「不，我很清楚我在幹什麼，懷孕有多辛苦我可清楚了。」  
「不，你不懂。尼祿說得對，你是瘋了才會想懷孕，你是否忘記了你是要以魔人的身體來懷孕？你沒可能做得到的。」維吉爾的表情和語氣也很冷靜，但是他的尾巴不自覺地甩動，似是表達不滿。

聽到維吉爾的話，但丁覺得好氣又好想哭，他其實很清楚維吉爾說的也是實話，或者他真的是瘋了也說不定，明明只靠他自己他根本不可能保持魔人化，無論是翠絲還是妮可也和他說到魔人懷孕有多危險，特別是懷孕前期，甚至會為此喪命，但是他是真的希望為維吉爾懷孕，只要一次就好，一次就好。  
「維吉爾，所有人的懷孕也是拿生命在戰鬥的不是嗎？拜託你，就這一次。你也曾說過如果再要為尼祿添個弟妹就由我來對不對？求求你，我會聽你話不亂來的。媽媽不也是拼命生下我和你嗎……」但丁走到維吉爾面前，抱著這個頑固的哥哥，輕聲哀求。

尼祿看到但丁的模樣實在覺得手足無措，他很想吐槽他才沒要求什麼弟妹，但又感覺到但丁的真心，覺得是否應該要繼續勸告但丁放棄，就在他還在猶豫的時候，V拉了他一下，表示想離開後直接往門口走。

「V，等等！你不幫忙勸告但丁嗎？」尼祿立即跑出來追問  
「為什麼？」V邊轉著手杖邊反問尼祿。  
「為什麼……？不是很危險嗎？但丁可能會死啊！」  
「尼祿你很善良呢……」  
「V！……拜託，我很認真！」  
「好吧。我其實有點意外，畢竟在你知道但丁是你父親之後對他就沒有好臉色了，我以為你會討厭他呢。」雖然我是沒所謂，V在心裡這樣想。  
「雖然我明白你擔心但丁的安危，但是，尼祿，連維吉爾也無法成功說服但丁，我更不可能。」

尼祿看著他最親愛的戀人，問：「難道，真的一點辦法也沒有嗎？」  
「靜觀其變吧。」安慰一下戀人便繼續走，「畢竟，那個人從來才是在最後會心軟的人啊……」他低聲說了句尼祿聽不到的話。

然後，大概半個月之後終於傳來但丁懷孕的消息了。

＝＝＝＝＝

尼祿對於接下來幾個月做過什麼已不太記得，只覺得一片混亂，總之一個孕婦能有的症狀但丁也出現了還放大了十倍，情緒不穩定、嚐睡、孕吐、水腫，什麼鬼也有，一個魔人孕吐和水腫？孕吐還能懂，魔人水腫什麼根本無法想像也分不出來！  
尼祿能做的其實不多，他主要負責跑腿和代替但丁在外面接工作，因為但丁懷孕後變得討厭其他Alpha接近，所以能接近但丁的人也只剩幾個人，包括那個將但丁當偶像崇拜的妮可，尼祿覺得她快因為因興奮而死了，真的。

最辛苦的始終是照顧但丁的維吉爾和V，還有但丁本人吧。  
當維吉爾決定了給但丁懷孕的時候，他就發揮了他一如既往的專注和堅持，全面控制但丁的起居飲食（再見了披薩雖然但丁見鬼的不想吃），用各種方法幫但丁維持體內的魔力，不只是每天補魔，還有各種咒文和術法。其實有好幾次但丁差點就要入鬼門關，也是維吉爾他們拼命地救回來，而這些也是V事後告訴尼祿的。

幸好的是但丁的情況在懷孕四個月後終於穩定下來，體內的魔力也變回正常水平，胃口也有變好一點（可憐草莓聖代只能剩草莓給吃，然後但丁竟然吃沙拉了！），真的可喜可賀。

本來尼祿以為但丁穩定了便可以輕鬆點，但是，沒有，尼祿依然是忙碌死了。因為維吉爾要他幫忙修繕祖居，理由是他希望但丁有多點活動空間，而事件過後方圓十里也沒人敢入住的祖居就正好適合魔人化的但丁休養，所以尼祿現在就要做裝修兼清潔工人了。

現在尼祿正充分運用雙手（還有魔手），剛剛在大廳做完清潔工程，看著掛在廳的家族油畫，想著家族想到有點出神。  
尼祿會好好清潔這個祖居確保適合居住，好讓但丁能在這裡安胎，他也會帶V過來和V分享過往的一切，還有他會成為哥哥（V雖然也是維吉爾重新誕下的但是那個感覺完全不同），照顧很快就會來到這世界的妹妹。對，維吉爾親口告訴尼祿，但丁肚內懷的是女孩子，還是雙胞胎。

尼祿下定決心，他不只會成為一個哥哥，還要努力教導兩個妹妹成為常識人，千萬不要學她們的父母般一個吊兒郎當一個只會追求POWER。至於他未來會如何被自己的伴侶和妹妹惡搞玩弄，那就是另一個故事了。

ー完ー

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在噗浪，謝謝皇冬太太、加魯魯和S.D.殿還有大家的意見我才能寫下這故事啊！謝謝！


End file.
